particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Nareath
The Nareath Family was once Rildanor's Royal Family, who made up one of the country's oldest aristocratic clans. The previous ruling family, the Leone Family, were lacking in clear heirs and the Nareaths were thrust onto the line of succession. The House of Nareath would be replaced by the House of Orléans-Vasser in 2611. History The Leone Years The Nareath dukes of of St. Jozefus (now Bezons) generally steered clear of politics during the theocratic monarchy of the 21st and 22nd centuries, preferring instead to build up their hold over the island canton of Meriath. They had been loyal to the Leone kings and were often prominent members of the royal court, earning favour because of their work in building up the backwards economy of Meriath. The last Leone king, Kamadev Jozefus, died with no heirs in 2235, thrusting the Nareath family onto the line of succession. On December 25, 2236, Edmund de Nareath, the third Duke of St. Jozefus, was crowned King of Rildanor. Marxist Revolution The theocratic monarchy, however, soon collapsed amid controversy as both the Church and several aristocrats were engulfed in a scandal regarding the embezzlement of state funds. In 2267, a pro-republican government would unseat Edmund and put in its place the Republic of Rildanor. Many Communist youths were at first exstatic about the end of the Church and the monarchy, but the republican government failed to address and meet the social issues plaguing Rildanor at the time. A Marxist revolution called MAREM overthrew President Mike Knox in 2270 and declared a Communist Republic shortly after. In 2274, a royalist uprising erupted in Meriath, led by aging Edmund I and his son Hénri, which soon overran government forces on the island. When news of the revolt reached the mainland, many noblemen and their supporters quickly sailed for Meriath, hoping to rally behind Edmund and restore the monarchy. A planned invasion of Rildanor from Meriath soon took effect and royalist forces focused their attention on the capital Tirali, but the ensuing conflict drew in nearby countries, including Kanjor, Saridan, Aldegar, Kafuristan, Gishoto, Dorvik. By July 2277, Edmund's army had captured the cantons of Tirali and Zirdor, expanding its power base enough to legitimize the pro-monarchist government, though MAREM guerilla raids would continue and even kill Hénri. Six of the eight most senior aristocratic families of Rildanor asked Hénri to be quickly declare King of Rildanor, but he would refuse, saying that, "I do not wish to be king of half the country. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, gentlemen. The war is not yet over. Ask me again when Rildanor is one." By November 2277, royalist forces were strong enough to make a final assault on the eastern cantons of Nirald and Morbanack, the last remaining Marxist-held territories. The fighting would not continue, however, as Edmund and the leader of MAREM agreed on a ceasefire. A constitutional monarchy with social democratic values was the compromise reached at the peace conference, but Edmund would not see it implemented. He died in 2284. The First Restoration Princesse Arun, Edmund's granddaughter, would be crowned Queen of Rildanor after the Rildanor Peace Treaty was signed in 2285. The Nareath monarchy would go undistrubed until 2401 when a surge in republican support once again overthrew the family. The Second Restoration After 93 years of republican rule, the Nareaths were reinstated to the throne of Rildanor. Years of steady increase in support for the family was primarily due to the popular pretender, Louis-Philippe, but it was his son Charles that would captivate many young voters. His youthful charisma gave the idea of monarchy a fresh look, and by 2490 pro-monarchist parties would win two-thirds of the seats in the Senate. Charles would be crowned King of the Rildanorians in 2494, thus beginning the third Nareath monarchy. Charles was king for an unprecedented 63 years and oversaw a period of relative stability in Rildanorian politics. He died of a stroke in 2557 and would be replaced by Joséphine, Rildanor's first Queen since Arun. Nareath Monarchs The First Nareath Monarchy. Edmund was crowned king after the Leones offered no clear heir to the throne. * Edmund, 2236-2267 The Second Nareath Monarchy. The monarchy was deposed by a republican government but a civil war soon erupted that brought in Monarchist forces from Meriath to the mainland. A peace treaty ended with the restoration of the Nareaths to the throne, installing Edmund's grandaughter, Arun. * Arun, 2285-2320 (granddaughter of Edmund) * Nico Burret, 2320-2347 (son of Arun) * Hénri, 2347-2368 (son of Nico) * Hénri-Philippe, 2368-2401 (son of Hénri) The Third Nareath Monarchy. A 93-year period of republican governments have pushed the Nareaths on the sidelines, with Louis-Philippe spending most of his life as the Pretender. Charles de Nareath would be restored after a sudden surge in royal support. * Charles, 2494-2557 (great-great-grandson of Hénri-Philippe) * Joséphine I, 2557-2589 (daughter of Charles) The Fourth Nareath Monarchy. The last Nareath monarch was Hénri II, who was installed after the restoration in 2600. The aging king, however, had no children and died from health problems. His wife Elaine was made regent until the House of Orléans-Vasser was granted the throne by the Senate in 2611. * Hénri II, 2600-2608 (son of Joséphine I) Family Tree The royal family tree is a detailed look at the roots of each Nareath monarch. For reasons of space, the tree has omitted the marriages and children of royals who have not assumed the throne. The bolded boxes indicate the monarchs and also includes the years of their reign, not their lifespans. The House of Nareath has also been entangled with the House of Rothingren (Hulstria). A detailed look of where the Nareaths are with respect to the Hulstrian royal family can be found in this family tree. Category:RildanorCategory:Nobility